rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant/Alien Infantry Weapons
Plasma Pistol: Standard sidearm for the Covenant. |name=Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol |manufacturer=Covenant Empire |model=Type-25 |type=Directed Energy Pistol |cost= |size=Handheld, Single Handed (Dual Wieldable) *Length (o/a): *Width: Stephen Loftus Plasma Pistol article *Height: *Weight: *Damage per hit: Medium |magazine=100 battery units (200 shots) |maxammo=100 battery units (200 shots) |fire=Semi-Automatic |ammotype=Superheated Plasma |operation= |rate of fire= |velocity=108 m/s (354 f/s) |accuracy=*Medium *Overcharged: Slight Homing |range=Close to Medium Plasma Rifle: | name=Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle | manufacturer=Covenant | model=Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle | UNSC Counterpart= | type=Rifle | cost=unknown | size=Handheld, Single Handed (Dual Wieldable) *length (o/a): 66 cm (26 in.) *width: 17.7 centimeters *height: 37.8 centimeters *weight: 5.8 kg (13 lbs) | damage per hit=Medium *10 DU (Halo 1)http://www.bungie.net/Games/HaloPC/page.aspx?section=Guides&subsection=WeaponsVehiclesPages&page=2 | magazine=100 Battery Units *''Halo: Combat Evolved: 200 shots *Halo 2'' and Halo 3: 400 shots | maxammo=100 Battery Units | fire=Semi-Automatic, Automatic | ammotype=Superheated Plasma | operation=All Purpose | rate of fire=High, 360~540 shots/min | velocity=126 m/s (413 f/s) | accuracy=Moderate | range=Short to Medium Range Needler: | name=Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher | manufacturer=Covenant | model=Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher | type=Munitions Launcher | cost= | size=Halo: Combat Evolved/Halo 3: Hand held, Two Handed Halo 2: Dual-wieldable *Needler (Halo: Combat Evolved) **Length: 66.8 cm (26.29 in.) **Width: 20 cm (7.87 in.) **Height: 60 cm (23.62 in.) *Needler (Halo 3) **Length (o/a): 57.8 cm (22.75 in.) **Length (barrel): 16.25 cm (6.4 in.) **Weight (empty): 3.74 kg (8.25 lbs) **Weight (loaded): 4.3 kg (9.5 lbs) Spiker: | name=Type-25 Carbine | manufacturer= | model=Type-25 | type=Carbine | cost= | size=Hand-held, Single Handed (Dual Wieldable) *length (o/a): 81.7 centimeters (32.17 inches) *length (barrel): 25.4 centimeters (10 inches) *Weight (empty): 6.4 kg (14.2 lbs) *Weight (loaded): 7 kg (15.5 lbs) | damage per hit=Medium | magazine=40 rounds | maxammo=*160 rounds or 4 magazines (single wielded) *320 rounds or 8 magazines (dual wielded) | fire=Fully automatic | ammotype=Superheated Metallic Spikes | operation= | rate of fire=480 rnds/min | velocity= 76.2 m/s (250 f/s) | accuracy=High (at close range), low (at mid range) | range=Short-Medium Range *40 meters (131 ft) Brute Shot: | name=Type-25 Grenade Launcher | manufacturer=Jiralhanae | model=Type-25 Grenade Launcher | type=Grenade Launcher | cost= | size=Handheld, Two-Handed *length: 183.8 centimeters (6.03 feet) | damage per hit=medium to high | belt= 6 | maxammo= 18 grenades | fire=Semi-Automatic | ammotype=High Explosive Grenades | operation= | rate of fire=Semi-Automatic.4 rounds in 3 seconds | accuracy=Medium-High | range=Close, Medium, Semi-long Needle Rifle: |image = |name = Type-31 Rifle |manufacturer = Covenant Empire |model=Type-31 |type=Rifle |damage per hit = Medium |magazine = 21 Rounds |ammotype = Crystalline Explosive Projectiles |rate of fire = about 150 rpm |range = Medium to Long Concussion Rifle: |name=Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy |manufacturer=Covenant Empire |model= |type=Directed energy weapon |cost= |size= |damage per hit= |magazine=6 shots |maxammo= |fire= |ammotype=Plasma |operation= |rate of fire= |velocity= |accuracy= |range= Beam Rifle: | name=Type-50 Sniper Rifle System | manufacturer= | model=Type-50 Sniper Rifle System | type=Sniper Rifle | size=Handheld, Two-Handed *Length (o/a):160.4 cm (63.2 in.) *Length (barrel):82.55 cm (32.5 in.) *Weight:18 kg (39.6 lbs) | damage per hit=Very High | magazine=100 Battery units (10 shots) | maxammo=100 Battery Units | fire=Semi-automatic | ammotype=Accelerated Particles | operation= | rate of fire=Semi-automatic only | velocity=3657 m/s (12,000 f/s) | accuracy=Very High | range= *1500 meters (4900 ft) Covenant Carbine: |name =Type-51 Carbine |manufacturer = |model =Type-51 |type =Carbine |cost = |size =Handheld, Two-Handed *Length o/a: *Length (barrel): *Weight (empty): *Weight (loaded): |damage per hit =Medium |magazine =18 rounds |maxammo =90 rounds or 5 magazines |fire =Semi-Automatic |ammotype =8.7 x 60mm caseless radioactive projectiles (composition unknown) |operation =recoil-operated, semi-automatic, and charger-fed |rate of fire =semi-automatic only |velocity =700 m/s (2296 f/s) |accuracy =High |range = Plasma Repeater: |manufacturer= |model=Type-51 |type=Directed Energy Rifle/Improved |cost= |size= |damage per hit=*Medium (shielded targets) *Low (unshielded targets) |magazine=100 battery units |maxammo=100 battery units |fire=Fully-Automatic |ammotype=Superheated Plasma |operation= |rate of fire=Moderate-fast to very slow (overheating) |velocity= |accuracy=Low-medium |range=Close to close-mid Plasma Launcher: |name=Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive |manufacturer=Covenant Empire |model=Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive |type=Plasma-based explosives launcher |cost= |size=Handheld, two handed |damage per hit= |magazine= |maxammo= |fire=4-bolt burst |ammotype=Plasma |operation= |rate of fire=Moderate to Fast |velocity= |accuracy= |range= Mauler: | name=Type-52 Pistol | manufacturer=Covenant Empire | model=Type-52 Pistol | cost= | size=Handheld, Single Handed (Dual Wieldable) | length= | damage per hit=Medium-High (Low-Medium for Medium-Long range) | magazine=Five shells | maxammo=*25 rounds or 5 magazines (Single wielded) *50 rounds or 10 magazines (Dual wielded) | operation=Gas operated | rate of fire=Slow | accuracy=Very low | range=Very Short Focus Rifle: |name = Type-52 Special Applications Rifle |manufacturer = Covenant Army |model = Type-52 |type = Special Applications Rifle |damage per hit = Medium-High |magazine = 100 Battery Units |fire = Continuous |rate of fire = Continuous |velocity = Very Fast |accuracy = High |range = Long (This is all I'm doing right now. Feel free to add stuff I missed, or fix whatever.)